jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Lee's Adventures Series
Juniper Lee's Adventures Series is a new crossover series made by Megan Stone. The show officially aired on YouTube of Nov 28, 2015 with the fist in what would later be dubbed the Juniper Lee Movie Trilogy "Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ" This served as both an introduction to the main cast and characters but would also be laying the ground work for what was to come. what followed were two movie sequels "Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia" and "Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin" as well as an ongoing web series in "The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee" which continues the story. The first movie takes place 3 months after the final episode of 'The Life and Times of Juniper Lee" ends, making it a continuation of the original hens why some of the villains such as Auntie Roon and Maret already recognize June from the start. Members (The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew) *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray *Monroe *She-Ra *Sabrina Spellman *Salem The Movie Trilogy Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ. Juniper, Ray Ray and Monroe follow Oscar Diggs and The Cowardly Lion to the land of Oz, There she sets out on a quest to find the mysterious Flower of Oz as well as rescue Oscar from the clutches of The Wicked Witch of the East and her old foe Auntie Roon. With the help Wimzik, Silly Oz-Bul and a band of courageous toys, June and company manage to defeat the two Witches and save Oz but at the coast of a Lions courage. arth Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia Juniper Lee and her friends return in this exciting sequel. after chasing down a run away orphan boy named kex Bradley, she finds herself in yet another unbelievable place this time surrounded by creatures thought extinct 65 millions years ago, after meeting some life long friends in 26 and Mara she discovers peace times are soon at an end. When an ancient Warlord from Dinotopia past sets out to ruin its future, Only Juniper Lee can save the day, with the help of her new friends she manages to find the Ruby Sun stone and stop Ogtha and his prehistoric thugs. Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin the third and final film set in the Juniper Lee Movie Trilogy. This time Juniper travels to a far of realm to stop a deadly alliance being formed by the nefarious Goblin Prince Froglips and Maret, Grand Arch-Demon of the 6th Astral Plane. they plane to use the combine forces of Demon and Goblin races to overtake the surface world, thankfully she has the help of a brave boy named Curdie and the fair Princess Irene to stop the evil plots. News of Prince Froglips defeat has spread all over the galaxy and is picked by the Queen Castaspella of the planet Etheria, impressed by the recent victories in her sector (sector six which includes Earth and our galaxy, Oz, Dinotopia ect.) she sends She-Ra to find Juniper Lee and begin her training. The Web Series 'The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee ' During his siege on Sector 6 Lord Saw Boss hits a minor speed bump on his quest for control of the universe, in the mystical planet of Etheria. due to his peoples weakness to magic it gives Queen Castaspella enough time to send out her greatest warrior She-Ra Princess of Power to go to Earth and recruit the legendary Te Xuan Ze she has heard so much about. shortly after arriving on Earth she encounter June facing off against a Wyvern which she quickly dispatches of. Juniper agrees to help She-Ra and thus invites her to move in with her. Unbeknownst to her, fellow classmate Sabrina Spellman is gathering information about her knowing that June is also a part of the magical community. after a few feats of strength Sabrina works up the courage to confront June, knowing full well June might mistake her for an evil witch and try to kill her. luckily everything worked out and Sabrina ended up joining the team, lending her magic skills to aid June and her friends. Movies * Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ * Juniper Lee's Adventures of Dinotopia * Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin Season 1 * Episode 1 "New beginnings" Trivia *All the original Juniper Lee villains are already familiar with her at the start of the series as it keeps the original show canon. *The original Trilogy had already been finished and edited before the first one was ever released, this was done to keep continuity between the 3 consistent. *Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Princess and the Goblin was almost scrapped 75% of the way through, duo to the lack of material to work with story wise. *The final film in the trilogy was almost the last Juniper Lee Adventure ever produced, this was because interest in the show had started to fade and the movie format offered little creative freedom. *The decision to bring the series back in web series format was because it offered a new opportunity for original story telling. Category:Adventures Category:Megan Stone Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures members Category:Adventure Teams Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series